pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruennai
Character Info Ruennai was a known miner during Path to Power 1. He was one of the few miners who survived the events of the Black Sun Siege. Physical Description Appearances Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Ruennai was born into a large family of servants working for one of the wealthiest houses in the city. Because of this, he was assured a place working for them as well as long as he avoided doing anything to anger or annoy the nobles. This was easy enough, and throughout his childhood Ruennai worked to gain a variety of such essential life skills as scrubbing floors, caring for animals probably worth than he was, washing clothes, and keeping his eyes down while saying "Yes, lady". As he grew older and tried out just about all fields of servanthood, his family was happy and more than a little surprised to discover that he picked up reading all but effortlessly and naturally had handwriting neat enough to please all but the most picky readers. He quickly found himself all but trapped working for the house's merchants, endlessly scribing out tedious inventories and lists of trade goods, their prices, and who had purchased them in what quantities. Fortunately for Ruennai, he had a talent for writing, a mind which gradually collected a fairly impressive store of knowledge about the details of the city's commerce, and a quiet, somewhat obsequious demeanor which saw him slowly shuffled into ever more important record rooms. Eventually, through a desperate request to someone who owed him a favor for some particularly judicious paper-shuffling he had done on their behalf, Ruennai was able to get himself assigned as the personal assistant of one of the house's higher-ranking merchants. The job involved more walking around, higher pay, greater respect, less writing of endlessly tedious and detailed records, and even the opportunity to develop his own creative skills while composing messages which were supposedly written by the noble he worked for. It was everything a man of Ruennai's limited dreams had wanted. All he had to do to keep the position was make sure that his employer remained content with his service, and to that end he spent decades learning to anticipate whims, to remain always present but rarely noticed, to write down or remember absolutely everything said around his employer, and to occasionally make his own problems and mistakes mysteriously vanish in piles of concealing paperwork. When an unfortunate accident killed the noble he had been centering his life around, Ruennai spent some months in a panic, but eventually attached himself to a prominent foci crafter who could make good use of his abilities, and the years from then on passed smoothly. Then the whole city went to hell and Ruennai found all his skills suddenly useless. His knowledge of trade and politics in the old city would do no one any good anymore; his writing abilities meant nothing in a situation virtually without paper and hardly any records worth keeping in any case, and no one was in the sort of leadership position that their duties were primarily administrative rather than executive. There simply weren't enough people or resources to support anyone in his former career. Without any martial skills and no professional training or practical experience in the types of jobs in high demand amongst the Tei'kaliath, Ruennai spent far longer than was probably necessary hesitating uncertainly before finally gritting his teeth and going to work in the sector most in need of helpers. However unsuited he was for the job, he'd make himself adapt and prosper somehow. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Miners